Closing Time
by AgapeCasablancas
Summary: “What’s your name?” he asked the woman before him. “Mackenzie Stewart. You booked me, remember?” “No,” Troy said. “Your real name.”


He'd been cleaning the same spot on the bar for 15 minutes now. He'd been watching her for 25. Her voice poured through the speakers and, even though he'd heard it many times before, it sounded somehow, new. In high school, he'd thought it sounded high pitched and squeaky. Now, it sounded melodic and perfect.

"Mr. Bolton." one of the employees at the bar said. "It's two. We should probably be closing now."

"Yeah." Troy continued to stare. All the costumers had left. "You go on home. I'll close up shop."

**Closing time- open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time - turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.  
Closing time - one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer.  
Closing time - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here.**

**  
**

He finally walked over to her and helped her pack up her gear. She didn't recognize him, but he'd never forget her. Even with her new stage name.

"You've been staring at me all night." The blonde spoke. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Troy blushed. "I think I know you from somewhere."

"Well, I'm sorry, I don't recognize you." she looked down embarrassed.

"What's your name?" he asked the woman before him.

"Mackenzie Stewart. You booked me, remember?"

"No," Troy said. "Your real name."

**  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home..**.

"Why did they make you change your name?" Troy asked when she finally released him from her grip.

"Well, they thought Sharpay Evans was to flashy." She laughed a little. "I can't help being named something... You look like you're doing pretty good for yourself here. Is there a Mrs. Bolton?"

Troy laughed. "No, but do you remember Gabriella Montez?" Sharpay nodded. "We were married for about two years."

"What happened?"

"She cheated."

"Oh, Troy. I'm sorry." She sighed deeply. "I've never been married. Never in love either."

**Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
Closing time - this room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters  
come.  
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits - I hope you have found  
a  
friend.  
Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end**.

They talked until past three, catching up and Troy could tell that this was going to be the beginning of a great friendship.

Troy asked about Ryan and Sharpay told him that Ryan was her and other acts' manager. They also lived together because they would always be best friends. Together they had made a small fortune.

Sharpay asked about Chad and Taylor and the whole gang. Chad and Taylor were happily married with two children. Troy hadn't really talked to Zeke, Kelsi, or anyone else since high school.

At four, Troy decided that they had better be getting home and he locked up the bar.

They got in his car and drove.

**Yeah, I know who I want to take me home.I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home..**.

When Troy pulled up into Sharpay's drive way that led to her enormous house, she turned to him.

"Troy. Thank you." She said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." He replied "Anything."

"Well, Ryan is out of town on business and I really don't like being alone in this big house. Would you stay with me?"

**Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from...  
**

Troy woke up the next morning in Sharpay's room on her pullout couch. The events of the night before came flooding into his head. Quickly, he grabbed his jacket and left Sharpay still sleeping.

A week had passed without a word from either Sharpay or Troy. Troy sat in his bar every night and thought about what had happened. He had kissed Sharpay Evans. KISSED her. Why had he done that?

Sharpay sat in her room and thought about that night. Troy Bolton had kissed her. KISSED her. And she had let him. Why had she let him?

The next Friday, Mackenzie Stewart was again scheduled to preform at Troy's bar. He had, of course, booked her twice before he knew who she was. He was desperate for entertainment.

At closing time, Sharpay and Troy hadn't talked. After all the patrons had left, Troy and Sharpay were alone in the bar. They hadn't talked at all to each other. Sharpay hopped up and sat on the bar with Troy behind her. She slowly turned around and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Take me home" She said.

**  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home...**

Troy found himself at the base of Sharpay's driveway, once again.

"Sharpay, you're a wonderful girl. I just think it's too early for me to be dating or have these feelings I'm having for you." Troy said in the car. "I mean, Gabriella and I just got divorced last year."

Sharpay looked down. "To stay true to my theater dork reputation, I have to say this. And yes, it is from _Rent_. 'The heart can freeze, or it can burn. The pain will ease.' I understand that you loved Gabriella. But do you really want to be stuck in regret for the rest of your life?"

"Shhh." Troy said. "I know. It's time I move on."

He placed one hand behind her neck and one on her waste. Troy kissed Sharpay with more passion and more fire than he'd ever kissed anyone else in his life.

**Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end... **


End file.
